Exotic Tastes
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: BrotherPaine: Cid has dynastic notions, Brother has exotic tastes and when Rikku gets married, Brother's inability to keep his hands to himself exposes the whole relationship.
1. Moving On

**Moving On**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Brother has exotic tastes. Cid has dynastic notions. Paine's not sure where she fits in until circumstances make things perfectly clear or serve to confuse her even more.  
**A/N:**I felt like writing something exceedingly cliché and smexy (and if it's not cliché it should be). At first I thought to do it Rikku/Gippal, then I realized that while it was plausible the personalities weren't quite correct. So… wah lah, finally a brother/paine story. Full version at my fic LJ; prettygoth ink.

Brother had exotic tastes. Buddy told Paine one night over a couple of beers. It was a friendly warning, one that would've made more sense if Paine hadn't been able to see that Brother was mooning over Yuna like a love struck puppy and had been mooning for a year or more. Buddy went on to explain Brother's taste wasn't something normally talked about, but since Paine was living with them and becoming an integral part of the team. Buddy felt she should know. She'd accepted this with a raised eyebrow and almost choked on her next sip when Buddy continued by informing her not only was Brother an equal opportunist, he preferred people of the non Al Bhed persuasion.

"So that's what it means to have exotic tastes." She said in her driest tone.

Buddy gave up on whatever it was he was trying to do and had moved on to the next topic of conversation and soon it became nothing but a footnote in Paine's memory. Nothing she mulled over in the darkness of night in her bunk. She had more important things to do and Brother wasn't high on her list of priorities.

After Tidus came back, Brother moped. It was rather pathetic to see but there was nothing that could be done about it. Yuna loved Tidus and that was the end of it. Matters weren't helped any by the way Cid barged on and off the ship, making rash demands for grandchildren before he became 'old and gray.' Rikku had pointed out multiple times that he was already old and it was hard to go gray when you had no hair. Cid ignored her most often and pressured Brother to find a nice Al Bhed girl, settle down, and raise a couple of kids. Brother then would protest that why was he the one having to do that, Rikku was just as perfectly capable of having children and moreover she wanted them. At this point Rikku usually coughed, turned red, and discreetly retreated from the argument.

After a couple months of this, Paine caught Rikku caressing her stomach while Cid and Brother still shouted at each other. Their eyes met and Paine frowned and quirked one eyebrow upwards. Rikku's hand stilled, she flushed and bit her lip nodding slightly.

Just because Cid had the tenacity of a charging ruminant didn't mean he wasn't observant. He noticed that little interchange, came to the correct conclusion, and proceeded to ream Rikku out for being pregnant without being married. After which she'd shouted at him that he couldn't have things both ways and it wasn't his decision and other things that weren't repeatable. Cid appealed to Brother and Brother had kicked her off the ship for 'maternity' leave.

Rikku was in Djose six hours later talking to Gippal who hadn't known and immediately whisked her away to celebrate, an insufferable smirk on his face. There would be no living with him after this. Fortunately, Paine didn't have to, that was Rikku's prerogative and she was welcome to the arrogant jackass.

Yuna and Tidus set off to fix a problem with their marital status so Cid wouldn't have cause to chew them out as thoroughly as he'd chewed Rikku out. Rikku had refused Cid the right to even talk to Gippal until after the baby was born or he'd calmed down, whichever came first. From the dark looks Cid gave off, the baby was going to be born first.

So of the three of legal age left on the Celsius were rather at loose ends. Two years of living and work together had given them a level of comfort with each other, enough that they could tolerate each others company. Enough that going to a Lucan bar and comparing the opposite sex (or in Brother's case, both sexes) with each other wasn't completely out of context. Though listening to Brother saying Bickson had a fine ass but a shitty personality was a little strange at first. She agreed with the personality assessment, she'd pass on the ass. Buddy at least stuck to girls and always Al Bhed girls at that. Of the three of them, he had the most luck with picking up a partner for the night. A smooth smile and a few correct words and women were putty in his hands. It reminded Paine of Gippal, except Gippal had never been serious. It seemed Gippal saved his favors for Rikku. With Buddy gone, this left Paine and Brother to go back to the ship and fight over who got the next pilot's watch. Brother never being happy with anyone else flying his 'baby.' He was becoming more tolerant of the notion.

It usually wasn't much of a fight. Brother would throw his arms in the air and rave for a few minutes while she stood there with crossed arms and tapped her foot. He'd stop, pronounce he was going to bed and vacate the bridge without once looking back. It was an equitable arrangement that let her ride shotgun from time to time and let Brother get some sleep without feeling bad about abandoning his post.

So, when Paine finally did figure out that all those months if not years ago Buddy was trying to warn specifically her about Brother. It was a little too late.

By all logic, it should've been her that went after some airship part in the middle of Macalania ice plain. That's what she was there for, ground crew, fetch person, and go for girl. Brother insisted. He knew the ice plains. She didn't. He was used to traversing ice because of where they found the Celsius. He knew what to look for. He was the leader. He gave the orders. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him? He'd gone. She'd stayed, locking all protests and arguments behind her teeth because all her arguments were for the less logical points he'd brought up and none of the logical ones.

She'd just have to trust him that he knew what he was doing. The fact that he didn't know anything about anything did cross her mind quite a few times. No wonder Rikku beat on him so much. He was a frustrating person.

Once again, by all logic she should've contacted Buddy or Yuna or even Rikku before going after him. Just by the point she figured something was wrong, the few hours it would've taken to go get anyone by airship, Brother most likely would be dead. She'd left Shinra in charge, which wasn't the greatest idea but was she to do. Cid would never forgive her if she left his only son to die in what turned out to be a blizzard in Macalania, nor would Rikku who for some reason was inordinately fond of her brother even when he annoyed her beyond all reason.

She found him, half buried in snow and turning blue. Consolation one, he had the part. Consolation two, he had been heading back to a pick up point when he collapsed. She dragged him back to O'aka's, cursing him and his Al Bhed desert physiology every step. O'aka's abandoned shop was a welcome sight. There was no way Shinra was going to be able to land the ship in the blizzard.

She forced the door open, laid him down on the skin rug, barred the door, and started a fire. She could still see her breath. The building only took an edge off the chill by blocking the wind. She glared at the fire, hoping that it would heat the room faster by sheer force of will. It didn't work, plus they were both wet and Brother barely breathed.

She scrounged for blankets and did what had to be done. She stripped Brother, dried him off with a blanket and wrapped him in another so she could do the same. She created a nest for them on the rug, stripped, used a fire warmed blanket to dry off and wiggled under the blankets with him, pressing her body against his, rubbing his fingers with her hands, hoping to keep circulation in them, noticing how long and delicate they were, calluses on the fingertips. She blanked her mind to the fact they were both naked as the day they were born and concentrated on making him warm instead of the clammy chill that seeped from his skin to hers.

She slipped out from time to time to put fuel on the fire and grabbed the now dry blankets to add to the pile. Gradually he warmed to the point where she didn't fear so much for his health. She didn't move away, shifting about so she could look down at the cause of their current troubles.

Asleep he didn't look like someone who did these things on purpose. Of course, no one looked guilty while sleeping, unless they slept with some sort of smirk on their face. Brother was just another little boy with long eyelashes, whose tattoos under his eyes masked the dark rings he had. That much told her this sleep was long overdue. Paine noted the hollows in his cheeks and wondered if that was really his facial structure or lack of eating. His torso was well muscled, though he could be eating just enough to stay in shape and not much else, eating enough to survive as it were.

She frowned. There was more than enough food on the Celsius. She stood as many watches as she could so he could sleep. Of course, she'd never paid attention enough to see how often he ate, nor could she check to see if he really was asleep. She also couldn't recall when Brother, in all the time she had known him, hadn't looked this way, a shade too thin, a bit too tired and all masked by a boisterous personality and extravagant overt gestures. She'd just assumed this was normal. On closer inspection, she was wrong. She sighed. Whatever was eating at him, started long before Yuna's reunion with Tidus.

Could she help? Did she even want to help? Was it her place? She yawned. They were friends of a sort, more thrown together than seeking each other out, but they were still friends. Brother on a very basic level amused her and he was dreadfully easy to manipulate. She curled up around him as fatigue washed over her. She'd think about it later. Under weight Brother may be, he was still no featherweight. At least the room was warm.

--

Warm, he was warm. In that good way, not the, I'm losing track of my fingers and toes need to lie down in the soft fluffy snow way. Though there was something soft between him and the hardness of the floor and something soft in an entirely different way pressed against his side, something with curves, something, or rather someone of the decidedly female persuasion. He normally wasn't one to ask questions about that sort of thing. Just the last thing he remembered was miles and miles of snow and the dread certainty he was walking in circles.

He cracked an eye and saw a ceiling. Well, that was an improvement over cloud filled skies and stinging snowflakes. He closed his eye. Oh he needed to stretch, every muscle ached in a way that made him feel like he hadn't moved in days. Brother opened his eyes and carefully sat up, hoping he wouldn't disturb the girl. He stretched, twisted back and forth, working out the kinks.

Then he looked down and almost bit his tongue in half keeping the explosive 'Paine' from escaping. He scrubbed his face with his hands and called himself ten types of a fool. A girl had had come to rescue him from a damn fool scrape he'd gotten into. His hands shook. What a way not to impress the ladies, he thought trying to sidetrack himself from yet another blow to his self worth and self esteem.

Why oh, why couldn't the Celsius be enough?

He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face. He knew the litany of unanswered questions, partial truths and half formed regrets that followed that question. Questions he liked to bury beneath false cheer and booze. Questions that didn't let him sleep or eat or even function normally, like he had when Home was still around.

He bit his lip.

Home. He had tried making a new one. He had the Celsius. He didn't want to rebuild Home. It'd be a lie, sacrilege, blasphemous. It wouldn't be his Home. He argued long and loud with his father when pressured to do so. Home was where he had had friends, family, purpose. Now he didn't even have that. Rikku was off with Gippal and Cid was off doing Yevon knew what, Yevon knew where. Buddy was still around but some days it felt like a thin thread of loyalty was keeping him there. Yuna had Tidus, whom Brother wanted to hate but the boy made it impossible to do so. Things just kept falling apart before he could glue them back together and he was tired, oh so tired.

He risked a glance at Paine, the soft milky whiteness of her, just slightly more rose than the fur underneath them. If she'd been smart she would've left him to die. The Celsius would've been hers for the taking. She loved it as much as he did. It was her home, a place she would always come back to. He understood that, which was the only reason he let her pilot. Her love for the ship assured him she'd never let it crash. Plus she always had this 'put up or shut up' expression he liked as he ineffectually argued, argued just to see the expression.

Yet, she'd saved him. Put her precious dignity aside to make him warm again. He owed her, owed her his life. He realized his glance had turned into a stare and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his arms. He should be dead. He'd be better off. He should walk out that door and never look back, let them find him when he was past saving, frozen solid. At least he wouldn't have to watch everyone around him become happy and stable while he grasped at straws to ground his life again.

His shoulders shuddered as he repressed a whimper. "Why?" Why him? He'd tried so hard to make things right, do things right and things just kept going so wrong. His eyes burned and he closed them tighter. He was too old to cry over things that couldn't be changed. Home was destroyed. Home didn't have to die. Part of him was sure that Cid didn't have to blow it up and that he could've done something to stop it.

"Brother?" Paine said, her voice still sleepy. He felt her hand on his shoulder, warm because the room had chilled him a bit. He stiffened and tried to pull his emotions together. The leader shouldn't fall apart. A leader didn't have cracks in his armor.

Fuck, he wasn't the leader. He needed to stop deluding himself. Yuna was the leader. She made the decisions. He just smiled and nodded, deferring everything to her. The Celsius didn't need him, never did. Rikku said it so many times. They could run on autopilot. His own sister talked like that. His shoulder's stiffened more. The habit of not crying taking over even if he desperately needed it. Paine didn't need to see him cry. She'd pity him then and he didn't want pity.

"Brother?"

"I'm okay," he said into his arms. He wasn't okay. Any idiot could see that. Paine wasn't an idiot. So he was sure that she could see it too.

Her hand didn't move. "I can't understand you."

He forced a smile as he looked over at her. "I'm okay." He repeated. "Thank you for-" He cut it off and swallowed. He couldn't lie that much. He looked away from her concerned eyes. "I owe you."

"You would've done the same."

He snorted. "I would've tried. It's not at all the same thing." Silence. "You don't have to call me Brother, just because Rikku and Buddy do. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't. Makes me feel like you and Yuna are more like younger siblings. I don't want that." More silence. "Sudran named me Anikki, it means something bullshitty pretentious, like Rikku's name." More silence and he'd just run out of things to say.

"Don't you ever get angry?" Paine asked. "I mean, not angry like at your father angry, because that always looks routine to me. An expected play, everyone knows the lines, follows them accordingly with the correct inflection and stage movements. I mean, really angry."

"Do you?"

"No." She said.

He paused. "Not anymore." He looked over at her. "You think I should."

She shrugged. "It'd be more constructive than whatever it is you think you're doing."

"I'm not."

She blinked.

"I'm not doing anything." He said, shoulders relaxing, time to change the subject. "You're beautiful." He caressed her face with his eyes, her cheekbones, her nose, the shape of her lips.

"You almost died."

"Doesn't change the truth."

Her lips twitched upwards. "Anikki."

He knew the rest of the line. 'Not that I'm not flattered but-' His jaw tightened. This was why he didn't do anything. It never worked. He got amused smiles, sardonic ones, much like the one she was using on him now and the entire endeavor went down the drain. As if they came out of the blue, like he'd never noticed her before. He'd noticed her. She was hard not to notice, so different in her black leathers and with those red eyes. He just knew better than to act on it when she carried a four-foot length of sharpened steel. His cheeks sucked in. "I'm trying to do something here and you're laughing at me."

"What's that?"

"Seduce you." Golden opportunities didn't fall into his lap like this very often and where would he find a setting more cheesy or romantic than a fur rug in front of a fire. He knew he wasn't Buddy or Gippal but he'd been sincere in his statement. She was beautiful and he was male enough that he had to try to take it farther. And it looked like it was yet another attempt doomed to failure. But shit, he was going to do his best. He was one moody son of a bitch and well he knew it. He smirked at her before leaning in and kissing her, reaching out and cupping her cheek. He pulled away and licked his lips. She tasted like herself, whole and entire, decadent. She looked at him with this very odd expression on her face. He had grown another head it seemed. "You can tell me no, anytime now. No need to get my hopes up."

"You got angry."

"Yes."

"You said you don't get angry." She was definitely amused.

He shifted so he could put his head in the crook of her neck. She hadn't told him no yet. He inhaled deeply, nipping the skin with his teeth before speaking. "I just did." Her neck tilted and he kissed the stretched skin.

"You lied."

He slid a hand to the small of her back, stroking the base of her spine. "Nope."

"Oh?"

He pulled her into his lap and rubbed her cheek with his. "Paine, when did you start talking so much?" He kissed her again, parting her lips and tasting her more, stroking the inside of her mouth. He caressed her body. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders. He broke the kiss. "Stop me." He whispered.

"Is that an order?"

"Only if you want it to be."

She licked her lips. "I won't tell if you don't."

He pressed his lips together. "Sex won't heal me. When this is over, I'll still be the same."

She shook her head. "You've taken that first step." She held his head between her hands. "From whatever it is that haunts you." She kissed him. He moaned and took over. Paine gasped as he shifted her higher, kissing a breast, finding and sucking on one of her nipples. His hand covered the other one with a hand, squeezing it and he felt her shiver.

He lowered her back to the rug and there weren't many words needed after that.

--

"You're heavy," She said. She tried to shove a hip up to topple him off to the side. It didn't work. She poked his shoulder with one of her now free hands.

"You'd know." He muttered.

"Move." She poked him again.

"I give the orders around here." He said and rolled over anyways, bringing her with him. She had to smile because his voice lacked all the usual indignation of when he said that phrase. He only sounded mildly grumpy, like a man told to move when he was exceedingly comfortable. He looked a lot more relaxed, some of the lines in his face that she hadn't realized he had were erased. His eyes cracked open, slivers of brilliant green.

She used a finger to smooth his eyebrows. "Sure you do."

"Hmph, we agree again."

She grinned and then laughed. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time, too long. She wiggled upwards and dropped a kiss on his lips. Maybe he was good for her too. Help her see the absurd in life. She didn't really want to dwell on her motivations for having sex with him, motivations that felt more like instincts than reason. "I recommend more sleep for you."

"And you?"

"The storm sounds like it's abated. I want to see if I can get some contact with the Celsius, talk Shinra into getting Buddy. Luca's better for an auto pilot landing than Macalania."

"Read my mind." He reached for the blankets with his toes. She rolled her eyes and wiggled from his arms. She tucked him in and dressed. He was out before she cracked the door and stepped out into the icy snowfield. She hissed at the lack of warmth and searched for the commsphere. Once found, she picked it up and carried it back inside. It came alive in her hands.

"You find him?" Buddy asked. His forehead creased in concern.

She rotated the commsphere so they could seem him sleeping. "Almost frozen to death, but he's all right now."

"You think so?"

Paine smiled. "Yeah, I really think so."


	2. Letting Go

**Letting Go**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Brother has exotic tastes, Cid has dynastic notions and Paine comes back for more while Anikki starts taking more control of his life.  
**A/N:**I wrote another part of this yesterday, but it's farther down the line, but I didn't want to post out of order and and... well... so I wrote this bit. Not as angsty as last one, I promise! The full version (I'm cleaning these up because of the rules and all) is over at my writing journal prettygoth ink.

Paine snuck under the covers along side of Anikki, and curled up into his side trying to quickly find a comfortable position so as not to wake him. His skin was warm and she wasn't surprised to discover that he wore nothing to bed. She smiled and relaxed.

"Hi." Anikki said, his voice sounding groggy, his arm already moving around her waist.

"My bed was cold." She repled. It was an excuse of course. She'd been more lonely than cold, wanting some of that skin-to-skin contact he'd so freely given her a day or so ago.

He smiled, accepting it. "Warmer now?"

She closed her eyes. "Much." She wasn't sure who fell asleep first, her or Anikki.

--

Buddy opened the door of Brother's room and walked right in all without knocking. "Get up. It's late." Brother sat straight up, eyes wide, the girl on his chest, sliding off. "Woah, woah," Buddy spun about and faced to door. "Not what I needed to know. There are some limits to friendship."

"Then knock."

"If you're going to have some girl in your bed, Bro, you should really lock your door." Brother made some sputtering noises that died out a few moments later. Buddy shrugged. "Anyways, get her off the ship so we can get in the air."

Someone snorted.

"It's not like we've anyplace to be and I'm the captain, so I'll say when we leave."

"Sure, see you in ten." Buddy left.

"Ten! Ten!" The door shut off Brother's indignation.

--

Anikki crossed his arms. "Everyone on this ship gives orders but me."

Paine stared at the door. "He didn't recognize me."

"I'm not moving this ship until I'm good and ready, which means after a shower, dressing and food." He jutted his bottom lip out into a pout. It made Paine want to kiss him and do other things to him.

Paine moved around him to look into his face. "Just those three things?"

He furrowed his brow. "I didn't want to assume or presume. Sleeping together and," he frowned, "umm, fucking each other are two different things."

She placed a hand on his arm and hooded her eyes. "Do your tattoos go all the way down?"

He swallowed. "I'll go lock the door."

--

She ran a hand down his back, his head about the vicinity of her stomach. "How did a submissive man like you become so dominant in the bedroom?"

He smirked. "I have to be in control someplace."

She laughed, stomach bouncing up and down. He blew a raspberry into it, making her laugh harder. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and her laugh turned into a moan. "Anikki."

He grinned and kissed her parted lips, biting on the bottom one. "Shower with me."

"That sounds like another order."

"It is."

She licked his bottom lip. "All right."

"Not that you really need help getting wet."

Her eyes widened and she froze and then she slapped his butt. He laughed and she had to grin with him. "You're crude."

"The fun type," he kissed her forehead, sat up and headed for the shower. She rolled her eyes, something she found she was doing a lot with him and followed.

--

Anikki was ravenous. He couldn't remember being so hungry. Paine was watching him eat with a bemused smile as he worked on a second plate of food.

"So are we ready to leave yet?" Buddy asked from the door.

Anikki shoved his plate away. "What is the damn hurry?" He rotated the stool to face Buddy and crossed his arms. "I don't see a reason to leave. Yuna and Tidus are off on a honeymoon, Rikku's on maternity leave. The sphere oscillafinder isn't exactly bombarding us with sphere waves and the commsphere network isn't overwhelming us with requests for help. We've a nice berth here in Luca. There's some mechanical shit that needs our attention and since I'm the captain I say we stay here."

Buddy reared back. "I don't disagree with any of that. You're just usually so eager to be on the move."

"Well, for once I'm not."

"Cid's on the bridge."

Paine's eyebrows rose. "Usually he makes himself right at home."

Buddy looked over at her. "I told him Brother was busy."

Paine's eyes traveled to the rather nice bruise on Anikki's neck. "That he was."

Anikki flushed and crossed his arms. "It's my business, not anyone else's."

"Then you better cover that up then." Buddy nodded.

"I've some make up." Paine offered.

Anikki shot her a covert glare. "What is the point of getting marked if I can't show it off? No thank you."

Paine hid her smile behind her glass.

"Cid's gonna ask." Buddy said.

Anikki threw his arms up. "Because vydran's never slept with a woman in his life, which is obviously not true since, shoopuf, here I am and oh yes, let's not forget Rikku!" He stood up and strode past Buddy. "And I swear if he goes on about children or a new Home again I'm going to send him flying head first off the deck."

Buddy turned his head to watch him. "What's with him?" He asked Paine.

She shrugged. "Maybe he's angry."

"Huh."

--

By the time Paine and Buddy reached the bridge, Anikki and Cid were shouting at each other, which was nothing at all new. Anikki however, was making more sense than normal.

"I'm not going to help you build a new Home. It's wrong. If you wanted Home so much you shouldn't have blown up the last one!"

"Guado and fiends were tearing it apart! We had no choice."

"Of course we had a choice. There's always a choice. We could've evacuated, regrouped and retaken the city."

"There wasn't any time."

"It's called delegation. Gippal, as much as he annoys me was right there in the desert. Rin could have done it. Fuck, if I'd been thinking straight I'd have made you pilot the ship and done it myself. You've no restraint. You get wrapped up in what's happening in the moment and you forget everything else, including your own children and your people and what your doing might mean to them. That no one wants a new Home is your fault. You're the only one who's still blatantly obsessed with the notion, up to the point of almost alienating your own niece and your daughter. You're still alienating your daughter. It's her life, her choice and she's chosen Gippal." Cid stood blinking in the face of Brother's tirade. "I'm tired of shouting at you. It only causes more shouting and until you can come up with a decent apology and mean it this time you are banned from my ship. Go back to sulking in the Thunder Plains for all I give a shit."

"Son." Cid swallowed. "I just want-"

"You want, you want, you want. What about what we want? We have our own lives, pursuing what we want without you. Off my ship, now or I'll physically kick you off. I'm done talking with you." Anikki turned around and stalked to Shinra's station. He leaned over the boy, who wisely didn't say anything as Anikki worked through the different screens, bringing up some diagrams, the interior blueprints of the Celsius.

Cid stared at his son's back, his shoulders sagged and he left. Paine quietly moved aside to let him pass.

Buddy cleared his throat. "Brother-"

"Anikki," he corrected.

"Anikki, not to criticize your social skills but that was a little cold."

"Nothing I said was untrue. He wasn't getting the message and the engine is overheating so I'd like to fix the cooling system before it melts on us. We've nothing but time on our hands."

"He's still your father."

Anikki straightened and turned. "I didn't ask you. Every time he comes into my life he tries to take control and quietly rearrange into something that he would enjoy. An arranged marriage to an Al Bhed girl, rebuilding Home, criticizing my ship, my appearance, my life, telling me to get my act together, that I'm useless." He pointed at the deck plates. "This is my life, this ship and everyone on it. It's all I have and- the radiator is going and I'm going to fix it."

--

That night Anikki took Paine dancing. She looked at the seething mass of people on the floor and looked over at him. "This is supposed to be fun."

"You wanted to do something off ship, complaining you were bored."

"I thought we'd get a drink."

"This is fun."

She crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

He sighed and pulled her into the crowd. "Try it. You use that songstress sphere."

"That's different and I hate that sphere."

He began to move his hips to the music. He grinned at her. "You must dance for me. My sanity depends on it. Dance, Paine, dance." She sighed and mimicked what he was doing. He chuckled and spun her about, placing his hands on her hips. "More like this," He said into her neck, moving her hips back and forth in the appropriate degree of sway. "You're too stiff."

"This isn't really dancing." She wasn't sure where to put her hands. "This is moving back and forth pretending your dancing while really mimicking other things."

He moved back around in front of her and grinned down at her. "That's because you're not feeling the music. Close your eyes and listen for the beat. Like fighting you have to put your whole body into it." She closed her eyes. Maybe if she didn't have to see around her she could enjoy this more. "Your shoulders, your head, your arms, your fingers, your waist, and hips, your ass, your knees and feet." He teased her sides with his fingers and she shivered.

"I can't concentrate if you do that."

He chuckled into her ear. "This isn't about concentrating. It's about letting go and just doing it."

"Like sex." She cracked an eye open to look at him.

"And being drunk."

She smiled and closed her eye again listened, realizing he already had her hips swaying in time. Her shoulder's twitched and she had the urge to place her arms above her head. She tilted her head back and forth, opening her eyes when Anikki grabbed a hand and spun her about. She ended up flush against his chest.

"I think you got it." He grinned.

"Like I said, this is pretending to be dancing and mimicking other things." She smirked. His hand rested on the small of her back.

"You might be right. It's still fun." He closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat, the clubs odd lights reflecting off his earrings. So he didn't see the trouble.

A hand came down and clutched Paine's shoulder. "Hey sweetheart, this Al Bhed trash bothering you?" Anikki's eyes snapped open and Paine easily slipped from the hold by ducking her shoulder and stepping closer to Anikki. His hand slid lower, most likely by accident. The other guy, no there were two of them, guys didn't like it. "Hey, girl, answer me, is this greasy piece of shit bothering you?"

Anikki stiffened. "My friend and I are dancing, fuck off."

The guys looked at him and then looked back at her. She chose a neutral expression and turned around, leaning on Anikki's chest. They sneered at Anikki and she sneered back. "You're too good for him doll." One said. "He's Al Bhed."

"No shit." Anikki muttered. "And you're a Yevonite with a grudge."

The guy stiffened. "You've got your own women."

Anikki eyed the nearer guy up and down. "What do you think, Paine?" He leaned down and murmured into her ear. "I'd rather get out of this without throwing the first punch."

She smiled. She'd play. "Horrid personality."

"Personality isn't everything." Anikki let her go. "He has nice lips."

"Too thin. Plus his hair is all the wrong color."

"Not into brunettes."

"Blondes are my flavor of the month."

The guy looked between them and gaped. "You're, you're-"

"I just don't know." Anikki sighed and his hands flew about. "I mean, muscles are good but I can find that almost anywhere." He shrugged. "On second thought, not my type either."

"We agree yet again."

Anikki sized up the other guy. "The red head?"

The redhead reared back and threw a punch at Anikki. He spun out of the way and a circle of watchers formed around them.

"You fucking blasphemous pervert." The redhead hissed.

Paine glanced at the crowd. The brunette made a grab at her and she stepped back, swinging into a high kick. It landed along his jaw and there was a crack. "Not that I'm not flattered, but no thanks. We best get out of here, captain."

The redhead swung about. "Captain?"

Anikki sighed. "Just when I was having fun."

The redhead flushed and threw another punch. Anikki stepped inside it and sucker punched him in the gut. "Drunk as Sin," he muttered and let him fall to the floor.

A bouncer shouldered his way through the crowd and coughed. Paine stepped in front of Anikki. "These men came after my Captain for no reason, the red head threw a punch and-" She shrugged. "I can smell the alcohol on them from here.

The redhead gasped. "Lies."

The bouncer looked down and grimaced. "Sorry about this, Lady Paine." He glanced at Anikki. "Lord Anikki. It won't happen again." Paine took a second look at the bouncer, an Al Bhed. She snorted. The bouncer glanced over at Anikki. "Elder Cid was in here earlier complaining about you telling him off." Anikki rolled his eyes. The bouncer grinned. "Good on you, Bro. We'll clean this up and let you get on with your night. Blowing up at Cid was long overdue, maybe he'll listen this time."

"I doubt it. We'll go and get out of your hair, cousin."

"Oh I lost all that years ago." He waved a hand and a few other bouncers came out of the crowd, picking up the guy who was out cold by his shoulders and ankles.

Anikki gestured for Paine to precede him and the crowd broke up, going back to the music sensing the show was over.

The night air chilled her. She glanced over at Anikki as they strode down the street. "The Lord and Lady was a nice touch. Is he really a cousin?"

"Two or three times removed on my mother's side. I think." Anikki shrugged. "So much for dancing."

She half smiled. "You knew we wouldn't be able to leave without a fight." He scratched the back of his head. "But you didn't care because you're related to the workers. You just didn't want to be at fault." He whistled looking everywhere but at her. "We'll have to try it again sometime. It was fun."

He smirked. "The dancing or the fighting?"

"Laying down the hurt is always fun."

"I can think of something more fun."

"You'll have to show me."

He grinned at her. "Only if you're up to it. Race you back to the ship." He took off back towards the Celsius.

She made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. "What is it with this family that makes everything so dramatic?" She asked rhetorical before running after him.

END

_Reviews are love, love me?_


	3. Starting Over

**Starting Over**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Brother has exotic tastes, Cid has dynastic notions, Buddy is fishing for information and Brother and Paine are getting a little more daring.  
**A/N:** So, some exposition, some sex, some by play that remidns me of Zoe and Wash in FireFly, though Brother reminds me more of Spike from BtVS. Joss, Joss, Joss, why must you be so great you even influence my FFX-2 writing. There's like three more pages of this... as usual complete uncensored version at my writing livejournal prettygoth(underscore)ink.

Paine found Anikki sitting on the deck plucking an intricate passage on his guitar. "Buddy wants to go out for dinner and pick up girls." She said, kneeling in front of him. He locked eyes with her and continued playing. She pressed her lips together. "It'd look funny if we didn't go."

"I'm used to that."

She smiled and leaned forward, their lips about to touch. The door opened and they moved away from each other. Anikki bent his head back to his music.

"Yo, Anikki, put that up. We're gonna miss all the hot chicks if we don't hurry."

Anikki sighed and muttered something under his breath. He deftly reached up and loosened the strings and stood up. He held out a hand to Paine and pulled her up with him. "I think you miss the days when the Celsius was full of hot chicks, Dachi." Anikki squeezed Paine's hand before letting go.

Her eyebrow rose. "Dachi?"

Anikki grinned and Buddy shrugged. "I never had anything against my name." He pointed at Anikki. "I just got dragged into the whole thing by being your best friend after Rikku was born."

Anikki was no longer grinning. Paine looked between them. "So what happened?"

Buddy laughed. "Anikki doted so much on Rikku he became known as 'Rikku's Older Brother Anikki,' and I was his shadow at the time so I was 'His Buddy Dachi.' It was so much a mouthful that eventually everyone just shortened it to Brother and Buddy. Anikki never protested because after that adults stopped treating him like he was going to fall apart and stopped fawning all over him to try and gain favor with Cid."

"Some things have not changed. I'm starving. Get moving or I start dragging." Anikki headed towards the lift.

"Throw us over your shoulders, barbarian style." Paine said and started after him.

Buddy fell in along side her. "He's been a lot more assertive lately. This new girl is really good for him."

Paine glanced at him. "I wouldn't know." She inwardly winced at the lie, normally avoiding lying by just avoiding the people she needed to lie to or just not saying anything at all.

"She's the first girl I've never met." Buddy shrugged and they waited for the lift to return from Anikki using it. "Must be really special if Anikki's keeping her all to himself."

"Maybe she's not Al Bhed."

"That wouldn't matter. I haven't been friends with him this long to start caring about that now."

"You did warn me." The lift returned and they got inside. Buddy headed straight to the engine room.

"Finally got that, huh."

"About the time he started flirting with that gray eyed waitress with the brown hair and small rack." She said aloud and internally said, 'about the time he had me on his lap, my nipple in his mouth. She felt a flash of heat as an ache ran through her body.

Buddy's head turned to look at her. "You know, a lot of times I forget you're ex-military and then you say some of the oddest things showing just how much you've hung out with guys. Both you and Rikku are like that." The doors opened and they got out, walking down the hall and waited for Anikki on the balcony.

"So, Yuna was a relief from women who talk like men." She said and leaned against the railing.

Buddy grinned. "You two were working on corrupting her."

"Rikku was, not me."

"And Anikki wanted to corrupt her."

Behind them, Anikki groaned. "I'm never going to live that down." His hands came up in a semi dramatic gesture.

Buddy grinned. "I'd pick on you about your new girl, but I don't know her."

Paine coughed.

Anikki licked his lips. "All the better, you can't tell her humiliating stories." He glanced at Paine and said, "Although you're trying," under his breathe.

Fortunately Buddy didn't catch it. Paine went back to the previous topic. "Corrupting Yuna was very slow process. Rikku and I never made much headway."

"Aha, so you do admit it." Buddy grinned. They started down the stairs and onto the Lucan streets.

"I was trying to be subtle about it." Paine sniffed.

"Since Rikku doesn't know subtlety from-" Buddy trailed off. "I'm not sure what."

"Rikku wouldn't know subtlety if it bit her." Paine supplied the phrase he wanted. Buddy was better at Spiran than Anikki, but the phrases still confused him from time to time.

"She does have restraint though." Anikki jumped in. "Which is more than can be said for some members of the family."

"Don't glower. We're out to have a good time." Buddy thumped Anikki's shoulder.

"Cunno." He muttered.

Where Buddy couldn't see, Paine touched Anikki's arm briefly. He smiled at her.

Buddy held the door of the bar open for them. "Girls," he said and sighed a little.

Anikki's eyes narrowed in on the tables. "Food." He muttered.

Paine just shook her head. "All we need is a brawl and you'd both be perfectly content." She slid into a booth, Anikki sliding in next to her, so close that their thighs touched. It was a long line of warmth, an intimate touch that no one could see unless they were looking straight down, like the waitress did and even then the table was in the way. Anikki peered at the menu giving it his full attention, although he already knew what was on it. He seemed to pay no attention to the touch he'd instigated. She wondered if she should tell him to move, there was more than enough room on the bench for both of them. Just if she spoke up, then it'd turn into a big deal and Buddy might get suspicious. She elected to open her menu and hide behind it. Besides, it felt nice and it wasn't harming anyone for their legs to be touching under the table.

Anikki peeked over at her. She pretended not to notice, smoothed her face into calm indifference. His eyes lit up and he shut his menu with a snap, twiddling his fingers on top in an offbeat.

"Stop that," she lowered the menu and glared at his fingers.

He did it again and she swatted at them with the menu. He pulled them back just in time.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked. Paine looked up and dropped her menu. She clasped her hands on top of it and felt heat rush to her face. She resolved to not drop her guard for the rest of the meal and she didn't.

--

After dinner, Buddy had wanted to go to Bikanel. Paine was sure it had something to do with the girl giggling on his arm. Anikki had looked at her and she shrugged in the 'whatever it takes to get him off the ship' way and they'd gone.

It was still early in the evening on Bikanel. Buddy and the girl had abandoned ship as soon as it touched sand and Shinra had vacated to spend the night with Benzo, as much as the other boy's hero worship bothered him. They were still friends.

Anikki sat in the pilot's seat, doing some last minute checks. He flipped the last switch and sat there, arms crossed, eyes closed and all his muscles still. She vaulted up and sat facing him. She scooted forward until she was in his lap. She pressed her lips to his wanting to share in the peace. He responded, hands coming down to rest on her thighs. She wiggled closer and his fingers tightened.

"Paine," he whispered.

She smiled. "Flirting with me in the bar?" She tapped fingers on his arms.

"Kids play," he said.

She kissed him again. "Dangerous play." She nibbled his lip. "We've been abandoned."

He made a show of looking around the bridge. "I see this."

She licked the rim of the ear without all the earrings. "All alone." She said into his ear, tongue gliding in afterwards. She shoved at his suspenders.

"Yess," he hissed.

Her eyes hooded and she moved back to look into his eyes. "Play with me." She said and bit the end of one of her gloves fingers, pulling it off, dropping it to the floor. Anikki eagerly complied.

--

He stalked to their clothes, bunching them into a large pile. She smiled and stood up as well. The floor was cold. She stretched and grabbed her boots as he stalked by. He paused, dumped the entire pile of clothes in her arms and picked her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried not to drop anything as they walked through the ship.

"So, you like my skin."

"And I like drawing on skin."

She frowned, sensing if she didn't put the line down now. There would be trouble. "No."

"Why not? It wouldn't be permanent." He rolled his eyes. "I'm fully aware that not everybody is as addicted to body art as I am."

"Addicted."

"Sorta, kinda but not really, yes." He used his hip to open the door and dropped her on his bed. "You have one thing, you want to do more, oh Miss I have only one pierced ear." He flung his body down next to her and she let the clothes drop over the side.

"I'm a rebel."

He snorted. "One pierced ear is scarcely rebellion."

She rolled up against him. "It is if you're family is very conservative, right and proper Yevonite."

His arm wrapped around her and he stared down at her. "You must be coming down with something to divulge some of your mysterious past to me."

"Yuna's not here."

"Ahhh," He kissed her forehead. "So I'm the next best thing."

"Rikku's not here either."

"Or I'm the choice of last resort."

"It's rather safe to tell you."

"I feel honored."

"Since you can't blab it all over."

"This isn't going to stop me drawing on you."

"No."

"I'll just do it while your sleeping."

She glared at him.

"I'll get my way, no matter what." He smirked.

"I'm coming to the conclusion that all Al Bhed men are insufferable and smug." She muttered and closed her eyes.

"Don't do that."

"You wanted the bed."

"It's warm and comfortable."

"Makes me sleepy."

He sighed. "I threaten you with ink."

She yawned and shifted until she was more comfortable. "Just a threat."

"I'll draw on you and you won't have a say in the content."

"Just cover me when you're done."

"Paine!" He sighed and sagged into the bed. "Fine, night."

"Night."

--

The next morning when she woke up, she found a circle of flames entangled in chains around her belly button, a skull and the gullwing symbol dangling from the chains ends.

She grabbed the pillow and hit him with it.

END

_Reviews are love, love me?_


	4. Screwing Up and

**Screwing Up and Starting Over Again**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Brother has exotic tastes, Cid has dynastic notions and miscommunication almost ruins the budding relationship between them and Paine has to decide whether or not if she has exotic tastes too.  
**A/N:** Okay, this one is kind of cheating. I mean, two chapters in one day! Well, honestly it was roughly half written. And I may have villianized Baralai in this chapter, yet he's the one whom I see who would object the most to what Paine is doing now. So, umm... villianized Baralai warnings too I guess. And OMG for once a chapter I haven't cleaned up! Full complete, exactly the same as posted at LJ prettygoth(underscore)ink.

Paine tensed at the censure in Baralai's voice. He spoke so softly most people never noticed the insults and cunning put downs he used until it was far too late. Most people hadn't been in his company for over six months, recording his every move and most people couldn't read people like she could. And it stung. How dare he presume after a good two years worth of silence that he could tell her how to live her life and with whom she should live her life!

Anikki stepped forward, fist clenched. Shit, she'd forgotten he was there. She turned her head to him. "No."

"He hurt you." Anikki ground out between clenched teeth. The fact he'd been subtly insulted as well either didn't matter to him or he missed it completely. Paine thought it might be the latter.

"I'll punch him myself."

"Then get on with it."

"Later." She said and turned back to Baralai.

Anikki's eyes bulged. His cheeks sucked in and he imposed himself between Baralai and Paine. His voice turned low and he switched to Al Bhed. _"Later. It doesn't mean anything if you do it later. He hurt you. He insulted me, but he doesn't know me so I don't give a fuck. If_ Tidus _hurt_ Yuna _I'd punch him and if_ Gippal _hurt _Rikku _I'd punch him. It's as simple as that, no one hurts my girls and gets away without some sort of bruise to show for it._"

Her eyebrow rose and she replied in the same manner. "_Since when was I one of your girls_?"

Anikki's body turned rigid and his eyes turned cold. "I'll see you back on the ship." He stepped around her, oh so careful not to touch her and stalked away. Paine blinked in confusion and returned her attention to Baralai. She'd deal with whatever was bothering Anikki later.

--

Anikki stomped up the ramp, wishing he could slam it shut behind him and take off without having to look at her ever again. Her words echoed in his head. He stalked through the ship and slammed his bedroom door behind him, throwing the lock without really thinking about it.

He sat on the bed. 'Since when-' An odd ache ran through his body. Since we started fucking you bitch! He screamed mentally and his entire body convulsed once and he buried his head in his hands and cried.

What was he to her? Something handy that you took out and polished every once in a while so it stayed in good working order. Sure, that one time in Macalania was just two people fulfilling a need. Just, every time since then… He felt like they'd actually been building something, something more than just sex. It almost had felt like a relationship. She'd come to him more often than not. She'd accepted him for who he was, no more, no less and…

Shattered, gone, rejected, there was nothing there but wisps of delusions. His shoulders shook. He had hoped this time would be different, this time it wouldn't break him. And it had, it had. Fool, fool, he always set himself up for disappointment. Everything he touched broke just as he got his feet back underneath him.

Where had he gotten the wires crossed and become duped into thinking that she might want something more than a bed partner?

She'd been using him and in his mental state, his weakness, his confusion. And he'd fallen right into her trap, blind, stupid, starved for attention, ripe for dependency.

He stopped crying and looked up. "Bitch." He whispered. "Cold hearted, manipulating bitch." She was colder than Macalania and more calculating as well. Ironic that it all had started there.

He couldn't let her know how much she'd hurt him. He swallowed. He wouldn't touch her again either. He stood up and went into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He wasn't going to dance to her whims.

--

Paine waited until Buddy left the bridge. It was late and Anikki showed no signs of landing the Celsius until morning. He sat in the seat, ankles cross in front of him, arms crossed staring out at the stars. He'd been there when she'd returned from talking to Baralai and undercutting him as much as he'd undercut her and Anikki hadn't moved since he'd thrown the ship into autopilot hours ago.

She stared at the back of his head trying to mentally tell him to land. It was time for bed. He needed to sleep. She climbed up into his lap and opened her mouth to say something. His hands snatched her waist and picked her up. His legs swung out from underneath her and he put her back down, abandoning the seat.

"If you wanted the watch that much, you should've just said something." He said and left the bridge. The door shut behind him with an ominous thud.

That hadn't gone according to plan. She frowned. What had gotten into him? She slid off the pilots seat and over into the navigators, choosing the closest spot to settle the ship in, she keyed in an autopilot landing after checking the weather. There should be no problems and with the feeling of the ship descending around her she went after Anikki.

She reached the door of his cabin and pressed the pad to be let in. The door didn't move. She tried again. Same result. She pressed her lips together. Anikki had locked her out.

--

He leaned on the other side of the door and trembled. The warmth of her body still clung to his skin, the softness of her flesh against his hands. He wanted to go back out there and redo that scene, dragging her closer, delving into her open mouth, hard and bruising, making her see that she was his girl. He closed his eyes. He could imagine it, rough and tumble, forcing an impassioned scream from between those lips, ripping all control from her. He didn't care who it woke up or brought to the bridge.

He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't go back out there and succumb to her femaleness.

He hadn't known it would be so hard.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. He kicked off his boots and flung his body onto the bed face first. His sheets still smelled like her. He gulped back a sob. He should change them. Tomorrow. He curled up around his pillow and tried to sleep.

The next morning he forced himself to eat as much as he had been. It sat rock hard in his stomach and her eyes watching him from nearby made his skin crawl. For the first time in three years he felt the urge to smoke. He retreated the deck and with trembling hands went through the motions of lighting up and taking a deep drag. The minute shudders eased and he relaxed a bit. Nothing to bother-

"So you're smoking now." Paine said and laid a hand on his arm.

He shrugged the hand off and moved a step away. "Looks that way."

"I didn't know you liked that sort of thing."

"Shows how much you think you know about me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to tell me about the cause of the stick up your ass."

He tossed the smoke away. He turned and sneered at her. "Later." If she had to ask, she didn't deserve to know. He stalked off the deck. It was past time to get this ship in the air.

--

Paine was lost. Anikki didn't want to do any of the past times they normally did together. He didn't want to dance or doodle on her skin or share a pilot's watch. He had this special smirk type smile whenever he was feeling amorous or superior. A smile he normally directed at her and nobody else and now he directed at everybody else and not at her.

Over the time they'd spent together he'd starting acting less and less like a petulant child and more like the twenty odd year old man he was supposed to be. Granted he still had a few screws loose somewhere but he was still more mature than he had been. And she'd thought she'd been an integral part of the man he was or was becoming and now he'd cut her out entirely and she couldn't figure out precisely why.

He wouldn't touch her in public or even in private, not that there were many private moments anymore. When they sat next to each other, there were a good six inches of separation between them and not the thigh-to-thigh comfortableness she'd come to enjoy. He locked his cabin door every night to keep her away. So there was obviously no touching going on in there after hours.

The only cold comfort to this change is while he may flirt with different women. He never brought one back to share his bed. Even the comfortable silences on the bridge during watches were gone. They were dead and cold and uncomfortable with her not knowing what to ask or do because everything she did, he responded with clear rejection. And when she asked what was wrong. He wouldn't tell her.

The old Paine would've shrugged and gone on with her life. She would've sought out new company or just retreat to her lonely bed and not care what her co-workers thought of her. The new Paine wanted to know what the fuck was wrong and fix it. The new Paine saw Anikki as a person whose company she enjoyed, who made her laugh and sacrifice her dignity for a little fun, but also had the common sense to not make her abandon said dignity all together.

So, she discreetly called Rikku, told her she wanted to play a practical joke on Brother, being very careful to call him Brother and not Anikki, and asked how to unlock his cabin door. Rikku in the spirit of conspiracy explained which wires to cross and even drew her a helpful little diagram.

By the time evening came and Anikki had retreated to his bunk for the night. Paine was simmering. It was all she could do to remain quiet as she opened up the panel to his cabin and switched the wires. There was no audible noise telling her it unlocked, but Rikku said if she did it right that there wouldn't be. She replaced the panel and hit the button. The door opened with a satisfying alacrity and she stepped inside. It closed behind her.

Anikki sat up on his bed, his eyes wide and then narrow with anger. She was determined to get the first word. She crossed her arms. "Enough is enough. It's very noble of you to be upset with Baralai hurts me. But when you hurt me with actions instead of words you might as well just go punch yourself."

"So, it's all right for you to hurt me. I just can't hurt you. For some reason I don't think that's fair, since I was only repaying you in kind, giving you what I thought you wanted."

"You see. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"Is this about me not letting you punch Baralai?"

"No. If you felt like punching him, you would punch him. I get that part. You like laying down your own hurt. I understand that. I can live with that. The punching thing is okay with me."

"Because I feel like punching you right now."

"Yes, because punching me is going to solve the problem."

"So we have a problem."

"We? You made it very clear that you didn't want a 'we.' So, you have a problem and if I have a problem, it's you." Silence. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "I never asked you for a formal commitment or any commitment at all. I didn't expect anything beyond that first night and when it happened." He shrugged. "I thought there was something there, something growing beyond casual sex. I was wrong and you told me so."

She stared at him. "I never said that."

"When you won't even acknowledge that there was anything between us, you did."

"I didn't do that."

"You damn well implied. And if you've nothing better to say than denials, get out and fix my door."

Understanding blossomed in Paine. She didn't betray it on her face. "Since when have I been one of your girls?" She asked again.

He went rigid. "Get out."

"I asked you a question. I'd like an answer or maybe I should refine it. Was I one of your girls before or after the sex?"

"Before." The word exploded from his mouth. "You've been one of my girls, part of my crew since you joined."

She crossed the room, straddled his lap pressing her palms against his chest, and she kissed him, kissed him until he responded, wrapping his arms around her. His mouth opened and she deepened the kiss. She pulled away slowly. "Permission to stay the night, captain my captain."

He licked his lips. "Granted, after you fix the door."

She didn't move, they needed to finish this before sex got in the way. "We do have something. I'm not sure what it is."

He sighed. "No pressure." He smirked. "Just don't expect me to take it well if others start trying to horn in on my action."

"I'll lay down the hurt for you."

His eyebrow rose. "Can't I lay down my own hurt?"

"No offense, but you hit like a girl."

He scowled and fell backwards taking her with him and rolling over until she was on the bottom. "Really, we'll see what you think about my manliness in an hour."

She laughed. "An hour isn't going to change your punching skills." He kissed her, fingers working for the hidden catches in her clothes. She squirmed, breaking the kiss. "The door?"

"Forget about the door."

She rolled her eyes and before she could think of a witty comeback, he kissed her again, fingers doing things to her that made her forget about everything else. He was rough, holding her down nipping and biting, discoloring the skin he loved so much, leaving bruises. He buried himself in her with a half growl/ half sob. She writhed underneath him, struggling against his hold, crying out, wanting to cling to him as he brought her over and over again. And when it was over, she held him, stroking his cheeks as he clung to her.

He touched one of the bruises. "Shit," he muttered. "I'll get you a potion."

She rolled her eyes and held him down. "What's the point of getting bruises if you can't show them off?"

"But-"

"You've got some girl, I have some guy and no one will think we're together unless we tell them."

He sighed and relaxed. "So, we're together."

"I think it's technically called dating."

His head came up. "Ah. One of those weird Yevonite customs that Al Bhed skip to go directly to fucking and marriage."

"Like Rikku and Gippal."

"Except they're skipping the marriage bit and going directly to having kids." He kissed her shoulder, right over one of the bruises he put there. "E's cunno, Paine."

"You apologize again I'll hurt you."

He grinned. "Let's go dancing."

--

He took her to the same place they'd gone the first time. His second or third cousin greeted them from his post across the room. She wrapped her arms about his neck and moved against him. He spun her about, saying things in her ear that made her laugh as his hand rested over her belly, her arm still wrapped around his neck. The beat of the music pumped through her blood and she reveled in it.

He spun her back around and she wiggled her hips and waist. She moved closer to him.

Another hand came out and grabbed her arm. What was with other men being so grabby when it was clear she was with someone? Her eyes narrowed. She leaned forward and kissed Anikki, sliding her tongue into his mouth, Anikki's arms wrapping about her waist. The other hand fell away.

She pulled away from Anikki and licked her lips. She looked over her shoulder. Baralai stood there, face pale, hand in the air, and staring at her with wide brown eyes.

Anikki broke the inevitable tableau. He murmured into her ear. "I'll go have a smoke, and get us some drinks while you talk to the Praetor in a booth." He kissed her temple. She caught his gaze and pressed her lips together. Anikki's jaw was tight, clearly not happy with his own idea, but willing to go through with it. She nodded. "A double shot on the rocks with a twist, right?"

She nodded again. He sighed and they let each other go. He looked across the room and made a small tilt of his head towards Paine. She glanced over and saw it was his cousin. The guy nodded and Anikki left without a glance at Baralai. She smiled at his protectiveness. Paine turned to face Baralai, feeling chill, missing Anikki's warmth. "Come on."

"No. I tracked you down to apologize and I find you hanging all over an Al Bhed and kissing him, looking like you've just come out of some brawl."

"This isn't the place." She said and walked away to find an empty seat. If Baralai cared, he'd follow. Her hips and fingers still moved with the music and she found it made it easier to get through the crowd. She sat in an empty booth and leaned back, Baralai making it a few moments later. He sat across from her. She surveyed the crowd, found Anikki talking another bouncer. She looked back at Baralai. "Anikki and I had trouble here earlier with a couple of drunks trying to cut in."

"You're bruised Paine."

"We had a rough night." She shrugged. "My private life was never open to discussion."

"He's an Al Bhed."

"So is Gippal. So is Rikku."

"Yeah, they're two Al Bhed together."

"And they're my friends. Gippal's your friend too."

"It's different."

"I don't see the difference. All I see is the same old Yevonite bigotry. Most Al Bhed are only attracted to Al Bhed, most humans are attracted to humans and most Guado are attracted to Guado. That's not going to change. So, why do all of you have to make life difficult for the few of us who have more exotic tastes?"

"It's wrong."

"I don't see how a mutually caring and beneficial relationship can be wrong."

"So you don't love him?"

"What did you want me to do, Baralai? Wait for you? Hope Nooj sees the light about LeBlanc or most of all, himself? It's been over two years. If either of you had cared. You would've contacted me, or at least acknowledged me when we met again. Gippal did that at the very least, as unwelcome as it was at the time. We've moved on. Don't begrudge that my interests have moved on as well."

"So, you'll have a fling with an Al Bhed."

"I'll have whatever I want with Anikki. He has a name or is Gippal the only Al Bhed that's a person to you." She stared at him and decided to give out the harshest truth she had come to over the past few years. "If there hadn't been a union between a Yevonite and the Al Bhed. We wouldn't have an eternal calm." Paine had decided that the only reason the Al Bhed had become involved with the fight against Sin was because Yuna was family. She was blood. Sure, overall they had wanted to protect all of Spira, like Gippal or Rin. But the key players, like Cid and Rikku and even Anikki had joined the fight because Yuna was kin and the Al Bhed protected blood more fiercely than they protected anything else. Why else would Cid risk his new machina toy in a surely hopeless battle against a monster that could take out a city with one blow. The Fahrenheit was fast but not that fast, nor was it as nimble as the Celsius.

Baralai blanched, unwilling to deny her statement. He owed Yuna his position in a twisted way. The populace liked to overlook the fact the most popular Summoner was a half-breed. "He hurt you. You call that caring and beneficial."

"I didn't notice at the time. Are you going to get to the apology bit or make me wait all night?"

Baralai leaned back. "No."

"Too bad." Her voice was cold.

"I have a message from your parents." He passed her a piece of parchment. Paine slapped her hand down on it and glared at him. "They're happy to know you're alive, though I wouldn't say you're doing well." He stood up and left.

She tucked the message away, not willing to read it or even look at it. Any message from her parents couldn't be anything but bad news. Anikki set a drink in front of her, sitting down so they touched, thigh to thigh. She contemplated the drink, picked it up and downed it with one gulp. She set the glass down and Anikki dumped half of his drink into it. She picked it back up. "Baralai is an ass." She didn't look at him. "Most the time we live in our own little world, above the clouds where no one cares what goes on between the sheets at night. We forget that below us lie lands filled with prejudice and festering hatred that goes back for a thousand years." Anikki didn't say anything. "It's funny in a sick morbid way. The Crimson Squad was as close to ideal as we've ever come and that only involved humans and one Al Bhed. Leblanc's goons are closer to harmony than the rest of Spira."

Anikki reached out and put a hand on top of hers. "I'm not good on the ground."

Paine swallowed and looked at him. His face was taut and his fingers trembled over hers. He'd accept whatever she decided to do, no matter how much it hurt him. They'd just gotten over a rough patch and now this. She curled her fingers around his and squeezed. "Cid won't like it." His eyes widened. "My parents will disown me." She took a deep breath. Could she live up to the high-minded idealism that she'd spouted to Baralai and Anikki? Could she face the pressure that being with him in a public relationship was going to cause except from their few close understanding friends? Could he? She leaned over and kissed him, tasting smoke, alcohol and him. They'd have to take it one step at a time. She broke the kiss. "Take me home, my captain."

END

_Reviews are love, love me?_


	5. Returning Home

**Returning Home**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Brother has exotic tastes, Paine's parents have dynastic notions and Paine's little sister is enthusastic, to put it mildly.  
**A/N:** Sorry for not updating this sooner. I've gotten stuck on the next part. Sigh. I hope I'll get over it soon.

Paine knocked on the door of her old home. She'd sent a message ahead saying that she was coming to visit. She rapped again. The door was flung open before her knuckles could hit it again and a girl barreled into her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Paine, Paine, Paine, Paine, Painey, Paine! You're home!"

Paine blinked and stiffly patted the girl's back. "Hello Joie."

Joie pulled away and peered up at her sister. She pushed ash blonde hair over her shoulders and looked around Paine. "Just you?" She asked sounding very disappointed.

Paine opened her mouth and shut it again as she realized she was about to make a long explanation about how Yuna and Tidus were honeymooning and Rikku was on maternity leave and Anikki had agreed it would be best for her to see her parents alone and how he Dachi and Shinra had decided to work on the ship. Joie had no idea who these people were and why these things would take them away. "They're busy." She summarized.

Joie pouted. "Awww, I wanted to meet the people who've kept you away." She batted her eyelashes over her own red eyes. "Maybe next time."

Paine shifted on her feet. "Perhaps."

"Or, maybe I could meet them on the ship." Joie brightened.

"I don't know."

"Please! If Mom and Dad say it's okay will you let me come?"

Paine sighed and people wondered how she put up with Rikku. "If you get permission. I don't see any harm in it."

Joie squealed and tugged on her arm. "Come on, come on. Mom and Dad are going to be thrilled to see you."

Paine let her sister tug her into her parent's house. It hadn't changed since she'd left two years ago and she didn't spare a glance to catch any of the details. Joie had grown though since she'd left. She was no longer a child and really the same age as Rikku was on the pilgrimage. Paine and Joie, her parents might as well have named them comedy and tragedy.

Her parents stood at the door to the sitting room, smiles on their faces. Joie moved to the side. Her mother opened her arms. "Paine, you look," she paused, "well."

Paine forced a smile and accepted the quick hug. "You look lovely, mother."

She turned to her father. He smiled. "You haven't changed."

"Outwardly." She said.

His mouth tightened slightly. "We've much to catch up on." He led the way into the sitting room and sat in a large chair. Her mother chose the loveseat and Joie curled up on a couch. Paine elected to stand near a window. "It's been two years."

"A little over that." Paine looked through the curtains out into the garden. "I spent some time as a recorder to the Crimson Squad, where I met Baralai, Nooj and Gippal. After it was destroyed I traveled for a bit and then joined a sphere hunting group called the Gullwings, led my Cid's son, Anikki. Rikku, Anikki's sister recruited me and we've been traveling together ever since." She turned away from the window. "Things have gotten a little more relaxed recently after defeating Vegnagun. Yuna went and married her true love, one of her guardians, Tidus and Rikku's on maternity leave at Djose. Gippal's thrilled that he's going to be a father. Rikku's deliriously happy about the baby as well. And I'm seeing somebody."

Her mother gazed at her speculatively.

Joie's jaw dropped. "You know High Summoner Yuna on a first name basis, and Mevyn Nooj, plus Praetor Baralai."

"And Machine Faction Leader Gippal, Elder Kimhari and Elder Cid." Paine grimaced. "I could do without knowing Cid really."

Her father snorted. "Al Bhed."

Paine crossed her arms. "Yes, I know Al Bhed."

"You've met all of Yuna's Guardian's?" Joie bounced in her seat.

"All those living. Wakka and Lulu have a baby named Vidina."

"Wow." Joie sighed. "I have to come now."

Her father frowned. "Come where?"

Paine waved Joie silent before she could say anything. "I extended an invitation for Joie to come see the Celsius, our airship. She could meet the crew and maybe go on a small ride, see how it works. The captain loves showing her off and if she's nice, maybe will let her fly her for a few minutes."

"No." Her father said.

"No," Joie wailed.

"Joie." Her mother remonstrated and Joie straightened her posture and closed her mouth.

"I will not have another daughter corrupted by the Al Bhed."

Paine frowned. "The Al Bhed are here to stay. There might be some moving into Bevelle soon. There's a whole world out there."

"A whole world that Joie doesn't need to see."

"Daddy!"

"Father." Paine sighed.

"I've said no and that's the end of it."

Paine looked at Joie. Her sister was folded into the couch, shoulders hunched up around her ears.

Her mother spoke up. "Tell us about this young man you're seeing."

Paine braced herself and looked her father in the eyes. "Anikki's the captain of the Celsius." Her mother turned white and her father turned red and Joie gaped. Paine uncrossed her arms.

Her father found his voice first. "I will not have it."

Her mother fainted.

"Paine," Joie whispered.

Her father went to her mother's side and fanned her face. "How could you do such a thing to your family?"

"Rather easily."

Her father turned red again. "You dishonor your family and you say it was easy!"

Paine narrowed her eyes. "It's my choice. I haven't made any demands upon you since I left or used your name to further myself. Anikki and I have a good relationship. A relationship that has no bearing upon whether or not that he's Al Bhed and I'm not."

"This is what happens when you see the world, broaden your horizons. You take up with-"

"Blasphemers, anathema, machina lovers. Sin is dead. Yevon is dead. That type of thinking is outmoded. Those blasphemers saved us. It was there knowledge of machines that made it possible for us to defeat Sin."

"You're human."

"And he's Al Bhed." Paine smiled. "And our pairing is something that will not happen often. Al Bhed like Al Bhed and humans like humans and that is the general rule. Anikki and I just happen to have taken exception to it. Rules are meant to be bent, twisted and sometimes broken because rules bind and restrict us into narrow ways of thinking. Those narrow ways of thinking have kept us shackled to subsistence level for centuries and it's time for that thinking to end."

Her father glared at her. "How any daughter of mine-"

"I can say such things because I have seen the world and have been in the brunt of one of the ways Yevon tried to keep the past secret. I have met Yuna and heard for myself the lies Yevon misled us with."

"Yevon protected us."

Paine's fist clenched. "This is why I didn't come home. We do nothing but argue."

Joie looked between. "Please, stop. You're only hurting each other."

Paine stared levelly at her father. "I know you had a reason for wanting me here."

Her father stood up. "We've arranged a marriage for you."

"I figured as much."

"If you don't cooperate, Joie will take your place once she's of age."

Joie paled. "Daddy."

Paine's eyes narrowed. "Joie, go pack a bag. I refuse and I refuse to let you choose Joie's life for her."

"Summoner Isaaru is going to marry one of the two of you."

"Isaaru is a fruitcake." Paine's lips twisted.

"Isaaru is a fine young man."

"Who happens to have more screws loose than Anikki, no and no again." Paine glanced at Joie.

Joie pressed her lips together. "I don't want to marry Isaaru."

"Maroda would be a better match." Paine's voice was dry. "Isaaru and Yuna share far too much in common."

"What do you mean?" Isaaru asked and walked in the door.

Paine turned her head. "You leave messes for the rest of us sane people to clean up after sacrificing yourself for the so called 'greater good.'"

Isaaru's mouth opened and closed. Paine smirked. "Joie, do you want to see the world?"

Joie looked between Paine and her parents. "Yes," she whispered.

Paine looked at her. "I want to show the world, a world without prejudice, a world of possibilities and the people who are going to make that possible."

Joie stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't leave without me." She dashed past Isaaru.

"Oh, I won't." Paine muttered. "Going back to Zanarkand anytime soon?"

"You infested it with monkeys."

"You named the monkeys, if I recall."

Isaaru sniffed. "Praetor Baralai wants me to stay."

"Good for Baralai."

"Why do I get the feeling that's said with the 'you two deserve each other' tone."

"Because you're perceptive." Paine frowned. "I'm not going to marry you Isaaru and neither is Joie."

"She's lying." Paine's father said.

"No, lying is I'm deeply and romantically in love with a shoopuf." Paine rolled her eyes.

Her father stood. "I swear Paine, if you walk out that door-"

"I'm not child of yours." Paine finished for him again. "I had no delusions about what was going to happen when I walked through that door." She turned to Isaaru. "What you don't know is that I'm fucking an Al Bhed and am rather enjoying myself."

Isaaru's eyes widened. "Surely, not Gippal."

Paine snorted. "Rikku would hurt me."

Isaaru nodded. "She's all a glow."

"She's pregnant." All this talking was giving Paine a sore throat.

Joie popped her head around Isaaru. "Ready."

"Joie!" Her mother held her hand out. "Please."

Joie swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. "I have to go. I- I- can't stay here anymore."

Her father strode across the room and grabbed Joie's arm. "You aren't leaving. I've lost one daughter. I will not lose another."

Paine glided across the room and squeezed her father's wrist, digging her thumb into the nerve. His hand involuntarily opened and he cursed. She looked across the room at her mother, lying on her couch, dressed in Yevon's robes. "Good bye, milady." She dropped her father's arm and walked past him, wrapping her arm about Joie's middle. She stared into her father's eyes. "Good bye, milord."

Joie buried her head onto Paine's shoulder and they moved towards the door.

Her mother got up from her couch and ran after them. She wrapped her arms about both of them. "Oh, Paine, Joie, I love you both." She whispered into their hair.

Joie turned and hugged her mother. "I love you too, mommy."

Their mother looked Paine in the eye. "Take care of your sister."

Paine nodded.

They left and neither Paine nor Joie once looked back.

--

Dachi met them at the base of Celsius' ramp. He nodded at Joie. "Who's this?"

Paine smiled. "Dachi, this is my younger sister Joie. Joie, tall dark and handsome here is Dachi."

Joie giggled and bowed. "Charmed."

Dachi's eyebrow rose. "And."

"Joie is going to stay with us." Paine said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Anikki-"

"Will see reason."

Joie tittered. "You'll make him see reason."

"Joie." Paine glared at her.

Dachi shook his head. "If you say so."

"She does and everyone always goes along with her." Joie shifted her bag. "I wish that worked so well for me. I think it's her laser glare. I can't glare."

Dachi blinked and headed up the ramp. Joie's eyes widened as they headed inside. She craned her neck to see every corner of the ship as they headed to the lift and to the bridge. She swayed as the ship shifted underneath her and they took off. Paine grabbed her arm. "You'll get used to it."

"It's so big." Joie whispered. "And red."

Paine smiled. Joie would understand in a moment. The lift doors opened and Joie watched carefully as Dachi pressed the screen and the lift doors closed and they headed up. She kept her eyes downcast but kept glancing at Dachi between her eyelashes. He pretended not to notice. A few moments later, Dachi was forgotten as soon as they entered the bridge. Her eyes widened and she literally bounced down the stairs to get a better look at the sphere oscillafinder.

Paine shook her head and took the stairs at a more sedate pace, Buddy forwent the stairs altogether and hopped the railing to get to his station faster. Anikki made a few last adjustments to their flight, vaulted from his seat, ran right past Joie without even seeing her, grabbed Paine around the waist and began to swing her around in the air. "Rikku's getting married." He crowed.

Paine put her hands on his shoulders and blinked. "Fryd?"

Anikki kept swinging her about, grinning like a fool. "Gippal finally asked Rikku to marry him. She's getting married." He laughed and set her down. Paine leaned against him. "She's getting married."

Paine closed her eyes and shook her head sharply. "That's great," she managed.

"Oh but it is!" Anikki almost did a jig in place.

"You hate Gippal. So why are you so happy you're going to be related to him?" Paine looked up into his face.

Anikki smirked. "Well, one, Rikku is deliriously happy, which makes me happy. Two, if she's getting married the baby will be considered legitimate by all those who care, which is not the Al Bhed. Three, Pops will stop bugging me for a time because he gets a marriage and a grandbaby."

"You're selfish." Paine shook her head.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Oh very." He bounced on his toes. "And the best part yet. Rikku wants you to help with preparations." Paine grimaced. He grinned more. "However, I have a line on another airship and what a better wedding present for my darling little sister, and I insist on your help. You need to learn one end of a wrench from the other."

Joie's giggled finally penetrated their little world. Anikki's mouth opened and he looked around to see everyone staring at them. Paine flushed. "Anikki, this is my darling little sister, Joie."

Joie's eyes sparkled as she grinned. "Hi."

Paine leaned forward and slid her hand down his chest. "She and I are running from a nasty arranged marriage to Former Summoner Isaaru and do you think you could find it in your heart to give us a safe haven?" Her eyelashes lowered and she smiled up at him, promising all sorts of good things for him if he complied.

Anikki looked at Paine and then looked at Joie. "Arranged marriage, both of you?"

Paine's jaw tightened. "If I didn't comply they were going to force Joie."

Anikki's arms tightened around her. "I don't think so."

Paine smiled. "So, Rikku's getting married. I guess that means she's not ever coming back to the Celsius."

"Or," Rikku's voice said from the top of the stairs. "I could leave the baby with Gippal and run away to have adventures with you." She looked back and forth between them. "When you aren't comfy cozy with my brother." Her eyebrows rose.

Paine licked her lips. "Umm…"

"Paine, at a loss for words." Gippal smirked as he slid his hands over Rikku's stomach. "That's something I never thought I'd see." He rested his chin on Rikku's head. "And that's a little too much kink for me."

Anikki stuck out his tongue at Gippal. Paine pinched him.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Dachi asked.

Rikku's eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't know either. Good, I don't feel so left out now."

Joie sighed and made a small motion with her hands. "First, she runs away from home. Then she becomes a sphere hunter and, then she got disowned and was crude around daddy and now she has a boyfriend. At this rate, I'm never going to catch up."

Paine groaned and rested her forehead on Anikki's chest. "Joie."

Gippal's lips twitched. "You ran away from home, Dr. P."

Anikki sighed. "You were disowned then."

Paine looked up and nodded. "As expected."

"Cred." Anikki muttered.

"Wow," Rikku said. "This must be true love."

Anikki and Paine stared at each other, turned white, stuttered a few seconds and then deliberately took two steps back from each other. Paine crossed her arms and Anikki ran a hand through his Mohawk. He snuck a glance at Paine. "You can hurt Rikku if you want, just not the baby."

"No thanks, she'll just get worse." Paine said.

"Right."

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Rikku said.

"She also told daddy off." Joie said.

Anikki smirked. "Agreed."

Paine laughed at their private joke. "Come on Joie, let's get you settled before Anikki turns smug."

Joie wrapped her arm through Paine's. "He can do smug?"

"Did I give you permission to leave?" Anikki scowled.

"Nope." Paine said and began to walk away.

"I am the Captain."

"And you give the orders." Paine said deadpan.

"So, go give Joie one of the bunks in the main cabin." Anikki waved his hands. "Introduce her to Barkeep and Darling. And then return so Shinra can get her set up in the garment grid system."

Paine waved a hand and squeezed past a bemused looking Rikku and Gippal. Rikku wiggled out of Giippal's arms. "I'll come with you." The three girls entered the lift together and Rikku turned upon Paine. "All right, confess, how long have you been seeing my brother "

Paine shifted on her feet. "A month, maybe."

Joie's eyes went back and forth between them.

Rikku crossed her arms. "And when were you going to tell me?"

"When I was ready."

The doors opened and the three stepped out. "You didn't play a joke on him."

"No."

"Oh come on, I want some details."

"He's your brother. Isn't that a little bit perverted?"

"Ew, ew, ew, ew… .not about the sex." Rikku shuddered. "I don't need to know about that and neither does Joie."

"We had a fight."

"Oohhh." Rikku stopped in front of Paine before they reached the cabin doors, forcing Paine to stop. She reached out and turned Paine's head to the side. "Nice hoop. You do know what that's all about, right."

"I'm getting the crash course in Al Bhed culture." Paine's tone was dry.

Rikku giggled. "It _is_ a bit different than Yevonite culture."

"The way he explained it is that we're seeing each other, exclusively." Paine said. Rikku nodded. Paine's eyebrow rose. "You didn't have one."

Rikku grinned. "Actually, I did. I just didn't wear it because we wanted to keep things secret." She pushed her hair aside so Paine could see the wide hoop through her upper ear. "And then I got pregnant and-" she shrugged.

"Now you're getting married." Joie squealed.

Rikku grinned. "Yeah."

Joie wrinkled her nose. "You know, if Paine does get together with Anikki. We'll all be related. We'll be sisters. I always wanted another sister, but this way I get brothers too."

Paine and Rikku stared at each other for a moment.

"And on that note," Paine muttered and opened the door. "The cabin."

--

_Reviews are love, love me._


	6. Going Forward

**Exotic Tastes**  
**Going Forward**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid has dynastic notions, Brother has exotic tastes and when Rikku gets married, Brother's inability to keep his hands to himself exposes the whole relationship.  
**Author's Note:** This wasn't really meant to be a series. I had some more ideas after the first chapter and then other things came up and I completely forgot what I was going to do with it. So, I'm ending it here. In a way, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I have other things that need finishing before I start on a new project and when or if I do write another Brother/Paine series. I'll be sure to think it out much better. Oh, and if the end is cliche, well the beginning was cliche too. :P

The wedding had devolved into a party. Paine wasn't surprised. All things that Al Bhed put their minds to eventually turned into a party of some sort and what better excuse for a party than the celebration of two of their own getting married.

Paine sat on the sidelines and watched with a smile as Anikki swung Rikku about the dance floor. Rikku's head tilted back as she giggled uncontrollably over whatever Anikki was telling her. A movement at her elbow made her glance over just as Nooj cleared his throat. "Nooj." She said, cool and non-committal.

"Paine," He shifted his grip on his cane. He blinked behind his glasses. "Is that a dress?" He blurted.

Paine laughed, uncrossed her legs and stood up. "Yes. It's a gift from Anikki. He insisted I wear a dress to Rikku's wedding."

"Oh."

"I believe he said, 'You must be properly attired or I will not be seen with you! It is an occasion of utmost importance.'" Paine sighed. "And Joie backed him up. She threatened to turn to insults."

"Joie?"

"My sister," Paine looked over in Joie's direction. Joie had discovered, much to her delight, that teenage Al Bhed girls were the same as teenage human girls, boy crazy. They'd gone off to giggle over, compare boys, and most likely to drag information out of Joie about Dachi. Paine had noticed the decidedly appreciative looks Dachi was getting from women and girls. Dachi had responded by losing his shirt and that made the looks downright lustful.

Nooj coughed. "You have a sister."

Paine's eyebrow rose. "I didn't spring out from under a rock. I had parents."

"You just never talk about them."

"We don't get along. Are we going to dance or look silly standing here?"

Nooj held his hand out. "If you don't mind just turning in circles."

"Sounds restful." Paine took his hand.

Nooj put the crook of his cane over his other arm and they moved into the group of dancers. "I don't think I've ever seen Gippal this happy."

"They're in love."

"Is that it?"

"Hopelessly."

"And how do you feel about it?"

Paine frowned. "About what?"

"Well, both Rikku and Yuna are married now."

"True." She shrugged. "It was bound to happen. I mean, Rikku's pregnant and Cid was furious about it. Cid is the little bit of family Yuna has left and after the shouting match between Cid and Rikku," she trailed off.

"They went and got married."

"Rikku's already half way gone because of the baby."

"But that doesn't tell me how you feel."

"Usually Baralai is the worrier, not you."

"I was under the impression you and Baralai weren't getting along. He won't tell me why."

"He wouldn't." The music paused and they stopped. Paine stepped away from Nooj's arms. She opened her mouth to answer.

Anikki interrupted. "All right, all right, that's enough." He mock glared at Nooj and put an arm around Paine's waist. "I have fulfilled my duties for the night and now I want to dance with you."

Paine looked over at him. "Oh, you _want._ You don't always get what you want."

"I got you in a dress and since it's a social occasion I don't want to order you about."

Nooj snorted. "Order Paine about, this I have to see."

Paine stared at Nooj deadpan. "I doubt it." She crossed her arms. "Besides, my captain you dance with me all the time."

Anikki rolled his eyes. "You do this to torment me."

"Absolutely."

He tugged her away from Nooj. Paine glanced back at Nooj. "Sorry," she mouthed. She settled into Anikki's arms and pressed her body against his. "What were you telling Rikku?"

"About Joie."

"They're two of a kind."

Anikki smirked. "Yep."

Paine thrust up onto her tiptoes and brushed a kiss across his lips. "I'm glad you and Joie are getting along."

"Rikku wasn't the only one who wanted more siblings."

"I've a feeling you're going to be an uncle many times over."

"You too," he murmured and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He sighed and broke it, "All these romantic going ons make me forget myself."

"You'd kiss me anyways."

Anikki licked his lips and spun her about. "As much as you let me." He pulled her back to him. "And it looks like Pops saw that."

"Hmm, your turn."

"You're all heart."

She smiled. "Just dance with me. Cid isn't going to make a scene tonight of all nights."

"He'll just save it until tomorrow."

Paine twisted in his arms. "So, until then, let's dance."

He laughed in her ear.

--

Nooj sat down at the edge of the flat area the others were dancing in and glared into the moving crowd. His teeth ground together as he watched Paine dance with that- that- idiot of an Al Bhed. She smiled. She leaned into his body. She kissed him and laughed about it wearing a dress that he bought her.

Why him? Why an Al Bhed? And of all the Al Bhed, why this particular one? Nooj's grip on his cane tightened.

Brother let her go to the length of his arms and spun her back in to his body. And she didn't protest, raise a perfectly arched brow and tell him to get his hands off her as Brother cupped her hip.

All of a sudden, Paine had a sister and it looked to him like she had a lover too. Nooj's eyes closed.

"Don't feel bad," Someone said beside him. "Today is a happy day."

His eyes popped open and he stared at the young girl with long ash blonde hair and red eyes the same shade as Paine's. She had her hands on her knees and was leaning over to look at him. "You must be Joie."

Joie nodded and straightened. "That's me. You look upset and I can't help but think it's because of my sister and Anikki."

"Anikki?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend, the guy with the Mohawk, Cid's son, Captain of the Celsius." Joie smiled.

"Boyfriend." Nooj muttered.

"It's new, really new I think, like they just made it official before the wedding new and since it's Rikku's big day they didn't want to overshadow it. Official as in, we're officially seeing each other and no one has the right to tell us differently. Not in any, we're getting married way. They haven't even told Cid." Joie frowned. "You don't like it." Nooj didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Joie just went on without pause. "Baralai doesn't either. Rikku and Gippal are okay with it though, mostly because of Braska and Yuna and Cid's sister. They never say her name. She's just Pops' sister or our Aunt. I think Rikku doesn't want to alienate any more family. Paine and I are good at that, alienating family. I'm sure she doesn't want to alienate you as a friend either. She looked up to you quite a bit."

"I know."

Joie sighed. "Now I'm gonna have to cut in and ask Paine if I can spend the night with some of my new friends. This is difficult, but her and Anikki need some alone time. You can't have bothersome little sister's hanging about all the time. And little sisters outgrow their older brothers eventually."

Nooj frowned. Joie's speech patterns were hard to follow. "Are you talking about you or Rikku?"

Joie grinned. "Why both of course? Now… to pester!"

Nooj had to smile and shake his head as Joie slipped through the dancers and tugged on her Paine's arm. He snorted when Anikki started dancing with both of them, turning the dance into a threesome reel. Joie's mouth was moving rapidly and Paine's eyebrow was rising. Paine looked towards Anikki, who asked a few questions and suddenly there was a squeal and Joie threw her arms about Paine and then Anikki and then took off deeper into the crowd.

Nooj looked away. He couldn't stand to see how closely Anikki held Paine.

--

The Next Morning 

Anikki rubbed the back of his neck, ran his fingers through his Mohawk and wiped his palms off on his pants. He took a deep breath. He had to tell his father eventually. It was better he do so now after what had happened last night. He'd known that attending the wedding with Paine was probably a bad idea. Yet, Rikku would have said something if he hadn't and it'd been such a great opportunity to get her into a dress.

He was going to have to do that more often.

He straightened his shoulders, time for another fight with his father. He strode into the main area of the cabin and up the stairs.

Cid sat on a couch, staring at his hands.

"Vydran." Anikki swallowed. His palms were sweaty again.

"Son." Cid looked up.

Anikki couldn't read the expression on his father's face. He started to pace in front of the couch, along the rail. He stared at his feet and sighed. He wasn't even sure where to start. He rubbed the back of his neck again. "About Paine and I-" He paused. "We're seeing each other."

"I sorta figured that." Cid's voice was level.

Anikki bit his lip. "I know you wanted me to make a good Al Bhed match." He waved his arm. "But- but I'm not like that. Al Bhed girls are nice girls. They just aren't the girls for me." He made a wild motion towards his chest. "I'm not wired that way. I know that to you I'm a big disappointment."

"Boy-"

"And maybe Paine and I won't work out." His arms flailed.

"Son-"

"And I might find another girl willing to overlook that I'm Al Bhed."

"Anikki-"

"And my children will be like Yuna. That's just the way it is and I can't change it."

"Anikki!" Cid shouted. Anikki froze and they stared at each other. Cid sighed. "Why don't you sit down, son?" Anikki found the nearest chair and sat. His mind was numb. Cid stroked his chin a moment. "Where is that girl of yours?" He muttered. "Paine! Joie! Get your arses up here. This is a family meetin'."

Anikki stared at his hands and heard Paine's boots clicking methodically up the steps and Joie's quick softer steps. Cid didn't say anything until Paine sat on the arm of Anikki's chair and Joie perched on the edge of the other one.

Cid looked between them all and nodded. He looked at Anikki. "Boy, you've never been a disappointment to me, frustratin' and mystifyin' but never a disappointment. You're my son, ain't nothin' gonna change that. So, don't be a moron and talk like that. And if yer children are like Yuna, they won't be a disappointment either. You've shown me over and over that yer gonna go yer own way no matter what I got to say about it. It's your life and how you live it is your choice." He turned his head and looked at Paine. "And if this young lady is your choice. I don't have the right to say you can't. Ain't no one got that right and don't let them tell you different. It ain't like there aren't family precedent for it." He sighed and scrubbed at his face. "I suppose I should've seen this coming, take more after my sister than me." He glanced sharply at Paine. "I'll tell you what I told Braska. You break my little boy's heart, I'll hurt you and that's a fact."

Paine nodded. "Sounds fair."

Cid snorted. "You do your best to take care of him. He's stubborn and doesn't like other people helpin' him."

She smiled. "I know."

"Good. You know whatcha getting into." He turned his head to Joie. "As for you, young missy, bang their heads together when they need it."

Joie giggled and saluted. "Yes sir, Pops sir."

Cid stood and stretched, bones and muscles crackin'. "I'm getting old." He muttered. "You're gonna do whatcha like anyhow." He sighed and headed down the balcony towards the stairs. "Barkeep, you think this old man could get a cuppa coffee on his way out?"

"Yesh, shir."

Anikki stared after his father. Shock combated with relief. He slumped in the chair and looked up at Paine. He felt a smile stretch across his face. Paine smiled back.

Joie interrupted the silence. "So, can I pilot the ship on take off?"

Paine's head snapped up. "No."

"Please?" Joie made her eyes really wide.

Anikki forced himself from the chair. "If one us of supervises you at all times."

"Anikki, I said no."

Anikki rolled his eyes. "You're her sister, not her mother. And if she wants to fly, she's the same as Rikku when we found the Fahrenheit."

"Rikku didn't pilot the Fahrenheit."

"Detail." Anikki waved it off.

"Not a detail, Anikki."

Anikki wrapped an arm about Paine's waist. "Come on, someone has to stand watch while we're all otherwise occupied."

Joie made a face. "Eww gross."

"And she won't have suitors for a few years." Anikki continued.

"Hey!" Joie crossed her arms. "I'm pretty."

Anikki glanced over his shoulder at her. "You're very pretty." Joie beamed. Anikki continued. "You aren't dating for a few more years."

Joie pouted. "You aren't my father either."

"I'm your brother. I'm worse." Anikki grinned. He looked back at Paine. "So, she might as well start learning."

"Plus, you promised." Joie darted ahead of them and walked backwards into the lift. She glared at Paine.

"I did no such thing. I said maybe."

"And he says I can!" Joie grinned.

"Face it, you've lost this argument." Anikki brushed his fingers along her side.

"I wouldn't if you two would stop double teaming me." Paine crossed her arms. The doors opened.

Joie giggled and spun on her toes. She skipped off ahead. The bridge doors opened in front of her. "Guess what Dachi?" She shouted.

"What Joie-blossom?" Dachi asked.

"I get to fly the ship!"

Paine sighed and Anikki squeezed her waist and let her go.

"Not without me watching." He shouted and trotted off after Joie. Paine shook her head.

"That's a relief." Dachi replied.

"Not nice, Dachi." Joie pouted.

"I'm not a nice man."

--

Cid stared as the red, overly gussied up (in his opinion) ship took off into the air. He sipped his cup of coffee ignoring the way the wind whipped sand about. Hypello could make a damn fine cup of coffee. The Celsius hovered for a few seconds and then moved off to the east and gained altitude. Cid looked down and kicked at the sand. A smoldering fire pit and bits of trash were all that were left to tell the tale of the wedding from the day before.

He sighed and squatted down. The ramp to the other airship opened, unpainted, paint scratched off, metal dull. Rikku walked down the ramp, a hand on her swollen belly.

"Pops."

He looked up. "Your brother seems happy. You think he'll marry her?"

"You're obsessed with grandchildren." She shook her head, beads on her few braids clacking together.

"Don't have to be married to have children." He glanced significantly at her stomach.

Rikku flushed. "I don't know if he'll marry Paine or not. It was a surprise to me to find out that he'd cracked her shell enough to even date her." She bit her lip. "She's hard to get to know."

Cid snorted.

Rikku put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you talked it out with him."

"Goin' off about disappointments and how he is the way he is, like I don't know that."

Rikku squeezed. "Maybe you're both growing up."

"Don't be cheeky with me."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Pops."

"You fix up that airship nice. Don't over do it like your brother."

"Gippal wants it yellow or purple." She grinned.

Cid groaned. "Oh tarnation." He could see it now, purple with yellow lightning bolts. "Didn't I give any of my children a sense of taste?"

Rikku giggled again. "He's joking. We're going to head off now."

"Be careful."

"Drop by at Djose, 'kay."

"I will."

--

Eyes closed. Paine stood on the end of the deck. Her head tilted back feeling the wind race through her hair. She felt Anikki slip his arms around her waist and his shoulder support her head. She smiled. "I was thinking."

"It's a good place to think."

"A good place to be."

"Oh?"

"An escape from down there." She slid an arm over his. "I think it's the only way I can stand it."

Anikki snorted. "My boisterous personality and fine looks aren't enough."

She opened her eyes and laughed. "If we were on the ground all the time. I'd be committing murder of those who annoyed me once too often because of you, Al Bhed and Yevonite alike."

"Well, I wouldn't want that." He smirked. His eyes sparkled behind his goggles.

"It will never end in this lifetime." She murmured. "Both sides poisoning their children."

"I say, we don't think about it and just live the way we want to. Fuck them all. They say it will never work. We prove them wrong."

"Ignoring it won't make the problem go away."

"No. However, it will give us more energy to focus on other things." He raised and lowered his eyebrows.

She reached up and pulled the goggles off. He didn't need to hide behind them around her. "Campfire songs and dancing?"

"Those too." He angled his head and managed to kiss her. She relaxed further into him.

"Anikki. Paine!" Joie shouted over the intercom. "Sphere waves from the Moonflow!"

Anikki straightened with a sigh. "And she's supposed to be a Black Mage?"

"Timing has nothing to do with black magic."

"I was thinking more the mysterious and aloof qualities." He didn't let her go and turned them towards the door for the lift.

"You're a black mage." Paine pointed out.

"Which means what?"

"Mysterious and aloof does not describe you."

"Will you two hurry up or the Leblanc Syndicate might get it first. Oooh."

"So what does describe me?"

"Eccentric."

"You could've steered her towards something that fit with her bouncy and happy nature for her primary job, like Songtress."

Paine shuddered. "No."

"Dachi won't let me change course!"

"And there is nothing wrong with eccentric."

"I didn't say there was."

"You're mysterious and aloof. And you're a warrior."

"It makes perfect sense."

The doors shut behind them, cutting off the conversation. A gull swept across the deck and hovered a moment at the statue of the gull. Once it realized it wasn't alive it gave a raucous croak and flew off. A moment later, the ship's engines increased their sparkling and the huge red ship left it behind.

THE END

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
